mistressesfandomcom-20200222-history
Friends With Benefits
Friends With Benefits is the fourth episode of the Second Season of Mistresses. It aired on June 23, 2014. The episode was written by Jenna Richman, and directed by John Scott. Summary Joss attends a charity event to acquire new clients, but she finds a potential suitor instead. Meanwhile, Savi forms an unexpected connection with a new man; April has Daniel meet her friends; and Karen's bad luck in the dating game leaves her blue. http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/mistresses-2014/episode-4-season-2/friends-with-benefits/375737 Retrieved 25/6/14 Recap Zack Kilmer, the mystery man who showed up at the open house, is the driver of the car that crashed into Savi last year. The guy’s injuries are so bad that he can’t work in construction anymore. He wanted to see how Savi made out after the accident. He’s offended when she thinks he’s there to hit her up for money. Karen goes on a date that was set up online. The guy is good-looking enough, but only seems to be interested in Karen’s past incident where she was held hostage at gunpoint. Internet may not be the best option for future dates. In other news, Dom and Savi meet with a human resources representative at the firm to disclose the fact that they are a couple. Later, Dom admits to Savi that she was right about Toni. Janine Winterbaum, the wealthy housewife Joss and Harry wowed with a party in “Boundaries” invites the two of them to a charity event that only costs $5,000 a table. That’s all tax deductible, of course. Joss accepts the invite much to Harry’s chagrin. It’s expensive, but a great networking opportunity. It’s also a huge risk with no guarantee it’ll pay off. Harry learns that Joss didn’t invite Karen and April to the dinner because of him. After all, she can’t ask them without asking Savi, too. Kyra picks up the slack by filling a seat at their table with her plastic surgeon pal, Scott. The guy did her nose. Scott does his best to charm Joss, who is surprised to learn he’s there on a blind date—with her! Joss is more interested in making business contacts until Scott charms her for real this time. April is back in bed with Daniel now that he’s back in town. They don’t seem to go anywhere else. That’s not okay with Daniel. He wants to meet April’s friends. That’s cool. April sets up a dinner, but she preps Savi and Karen on some rules of subjects to avoid beforehand. Unfortunately, that doesn’t leave them much to talk about. Once the conversation does start rolling, Karen is left realizing she’s only one around who is not part of a couple. She believes she’ll always be alone. Karen discovers that her patient is a paid escort. The money is good and you never have to spend a night alone. She describes in detail how a typical evening plays out. Karen is an attentive audience and not just because she this woman’s psychiatrist. She soaks in all the details. A short time later, Karen makes an entrance into a room filled with men just like the one her patient had described. She sidles up to the bar and introduces herself to a man who approaches her. She says her name is Jennifer. April admits that she coached her friends to not bring up private, personal things about her. This leads Daniel to believe that maybe they don’t want the same things out of this relationship. April finally fesses up that she was married before. She doesn’t go into details, but it’s a start. It’s also enough to satisfy Daniel for the moment. He now knows more about his lover. Of course, April has no clue that Daniel is receiving phone calls from someone named Jessica. Joss gets an unexpected delivery in the form of a labra doodle. It’s a gift from Scott. Joss had referred to him as this particular pooch during their unusual blind date. As for Harry, he booked a few new gigs for their budding business. He also broke up with Kyra. Harry apologizes for the whole “blind date” fiasco with Scott. As it turns out, Joss didn’t mind it all that much. Zack shows up at Savi’s place after she sent him some concert tickets. He came to see her because the accident really messed him up. He was hoping she was a little broken as well so he wouldn’t feel so ashamed about his own life. Savi reveals how she is broken, too. She tearfully reveals that she was supposed to be a mother right now. Then she shares a hug with the other victim in their tragic accident. Savi keeps the entire Zack situation a secret from Dom.http://abc.go.com/shows/mistresses/episode-guide/season-02/204-friends-with-benefits Retrieved 25/6/14 Trivia No fun facts! Why don't you add some? Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Savannah Davis *Rochelle Aytes as April Malloy *Yunjin Kim as Karen Kim *Jes Macallan as Josslyn Carver *Brett Tucker as Harry Davis *Jason George as Dominic Taylor Guest Stars *Ashley Newbrough as Kyra * Justin Hartley as Scott Trosman *Jason Gerhardt as Zack Kilmer *Pam Cook as Wendy Wegweiser * Ricky Whittle as Daniel Zamora *Krista Allen as Janine Winterbaum See Also * Episode Gallery References Category:Season 2 Category:All Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes